<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want a Baby by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447728">I Want a Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You want a baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brahms hovered over you, trailing his hands over your body. It had become a part of his night ritual to explore your body, as though he hadn’t touched you every day of your life since the two of you had met officially. Sometimes he watched you intensely as he touched you, as if he were trying to commit every part of you to memory. Those were the night you reminded him that you loved him more than anything else in the world, and that you were going to stay with him forever. Sometimes he seemed to forget.</p>
<p>	Tonight, however, he had a smile in his eyes as he touched you. He was shirtless, just wearing his night pants, and you were naked except for his cardigan. Brahms’ hands were warm as he gently made you raise your leg, kissing your knee.</p>
<p>	You giggled at the feeling, giving him a wide smile in return. You could tell he was grinning at you in return, though he still had his mask on. </p>
<p>	He moved his hands to your stomach, leaning down and giving it a kiss as well before resting his head there.</p>
<p>	Petting his hair, you admired the muscles in his back as he rested his head on your stomach. The sight of him resting there got you thinking about something. And the thought grew and grew until you couldn’t keep it to yourself.</p>
<p>	“Do you want to hear the greatest love story ever told?” You asked.</p>
<p>	Brahms turned his head to look at you, not raising his head. “I’d love that.”</p>
<p>	“Well, the secret about the greatest love story ever told is that it’s actually really boring.” You explained, running your hands through his hair. “Two people met, and then they liked each other, and then they loved each other. They loved being around each other.”</p>
<p>	Brahms chuckled. “That’s the whole story?”</p>
<p>	“I told you it was boring.” You said. “But, there is a possible part two.”</p>
<p>	“Part two?” Brahms mused. “It’s quickly becoming a franchise.”</p>
<p>	You laughed, leaning down and kissing his masked forehead. “Maybe so.”</p>
<p>	“What’s part two?” Brahms asked.</p>
<p>	“Well, the part two might not happen, depending on the couple and what they want, you know?” You shrugged. “Um, part two is that they have a baby.”</p>
<p>	Brahms paused, lifting up his head. His eyes were bordering on fearful as he sat up, no longer touching you. “What are you saying?”</p>
<p>	“I want a baby.” You said quietly, sitting up as well. “I - we’ve been together for a few years, and we’ve agreed we’d be married by now if you weren’t legally dead, um.” You shrugged helplessly. “I just had the idea now, though.”</p>
<p>	Brahms shifted, his back slouching. “I don’t…”</p>
<p>	“If you don’t want one, I understand.” You said quickly. “And this doesn’t have to be, like, a tonight decision.”</p>
<p>	He crawled over to you, sitting next to you at the head of the bed. He took your hand, wrapping his fingers around yours. His gaze was fixed down in his lap, and you knew he was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>	You were beginning to regret bringing it up when he spoke up again. “Do you think I’d even be an okay dad?” He asked.</p>
<p>	“Well, when we met, no.” You admitted. “But, you’ve grown so much. And you take care of me like I take care of you. You’re much more patient, and you love me so much. And it’s not like we don’t have the money…”</p>
<p>	Brahms gently pulled you into his lap, burying his face in your hair. He rocked you slowly back and forth, running his hand over your arm.</p>
<p>	His hand lowered, until it was over your stomach. He softly rubbed it, sighing.</p>
<p>	“I like the idea of it.” Brahms admitted. “I like the idea of making love to you over and over until I get you pregnant. I love the idea of seeing it grow inside you, making someone that’s both of us, but neither of us.”</p>
<p>	“But?” You urged him to continue.</p>
<p>	“But then it comes out.” He said.</p>
<p>	You couldn’t help it, that made you laugh.</p>
<p>	Brahms frowned at your reaction as you burst out laughing. You mumbled apologies through your laughter, covering your mouth as you tried to get yourself under control.</p>
<p>	“I’m serious!” He said.</p>
<p>	“I know, I’m sorry!” You bit the inside of your lip, still smiling but finally getting yourself together. “Please explain?”</p>
<p>	“But then it comes out! It’s a person, and it makes noise, and it has thoughts, and it’s so vulnerable. I’ll mess it up, I know it.” Brahms buried his face in your neck. “I like the thought of getting you pregnant, I don’t like the thought of everything that happens after that.”</p>
<p>	You wrapped your arms around him, sobering up at his explanation. “I see.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t be mad.” He whispered, hugging you tightly.</p>
<p>	“I’m not mad.” You assured him, kissing any part of him at you could reach. “You make some good points. Having a child is a scary thing. I don’t know why people keep doing it.”</p>
<p>	“Then why do you want to?” Brahms asked.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know.” You said honestly. “I just love how you love me so much.”</p>
<p>	Brahms sighed, lying down. You followed suit, the two of you facing each other. He brushed his fingers over your cheek as he spoke again. “Maybe ask me again in a month or two? And I’ll think about it?”</p>
<p>	You smiled softly, scooching into his chest, wrapping your arms around him. “Of course, Brahmsy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ready Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of you were sprawled out on the couch. You were laying down, and Brahms was resting his head on your stomach. You were reading a book, and you were resting it on his shoulder while you read. Brahms was fine with that, because with the hand you weren’t holding the book with was buried in his hair.</p>
<p>	Your fingers tangled in his hair and scratched at his scalp, making him melt against you.</p>
<p>	At first sight, it looked like Brahms had fallen asleep on you, but he was fully awake, and enjoying every scratch from your nails, the sound of your breathing, and the rise and fall of your chest beneath him. If he really focused, he could hear your heart beating. It was rhythmic, and it was beautiful.</p>
<p>	He didn’t want to miss a moment of you. He dragged his thumb up and down your leg lazily, pushing his thumb through the loop in your pants.</p>
<p>	You giggled softly at your book, scratching his scalp as you did. “The Devil Wears Prada is so stupid. Bad moral at the end. Simplicity is for dorks.”</p>
<p>	Brahms chuckled, not understanding a single word that you said. And it was in that exact moment he realized that he wanted a child with you.</p>
<p>	He couldn’t explain what changed his mind even if he wanted to. Maybe it was your laugh, and the sound of your heartbeat. Maybe it was the fact that when you told him about the books you were reading, you only gave him weird small tidbits that made it impossible for him to connect the dots as to what the story was actually about. Maybe it was the fact he was just sleepy enough to feel relaxed. </p>
<p>	Maybe it was just the fact that you two were there together. And even though neither of you were doing anything particularly memorable, you were still having fun together.</p>
<p>	Brahms sat up, taking your book and setting it down on the coffee table.</p>
<p>	“Hey, I was almost done with that!” You whined, reaching for the book.</p>
<p>	Smiling, Brahms put his hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you back down. You smiled and rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>	“You’re lucky I only had like ten pages left.” You pressed your finger on his nose, smiling. “What is it?”</p>
<p>	“I want a baby.” Brahms said.</p>
<p>	You stilled, your eyes widening. “What?” You breathed.</p>
<p>	Brahms put his hand on your stomach, looking up and down your body. “I’m ready. I want more of you.”</p>
<p>	“More of me?” You smiled, your eyes welling with tears. You couldn’t believe he was saying this, that this was actually happening. Joy filled your chest, making your entire body feel warm.</p>
<p>	“A baby is a little bit of both of us, right?” Brahms leaned down, kissing your stomach. “And I can never get enough of you, and I’m getting better and better every day, and I want more of you. More moments like this.”</p>
<p>	The tears spilled out over your cheeks, and you covered your mouth with your hands. All you could do was nod to let him know that you wanted this too, you still wanted it, even though a part of you had been terrified that this would never happen.</p>
<p>	“Yes.” You squeaked. “Yes, yes, I want a child with you.”</p>
<p>	Brahms’ eyes watered, wiping your tears away with his thumbs. “You still do?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, I never stopped wanting it.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close. “You’re sure? You’re sure Brahmsy?”</p>
<p>	“I am. I want it.” Brahms rested his forehead on yours. “Let’s make a baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>